The King of Devil
by farida lil safana
Summary: Ciel hanya ingin dirinya mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang, namun sejak kehadiran Sebastian yang mengaku dirinya sebagai pasangan mutlaknya. mau tidak mau Ciel menerimanya. walau dalam hati menolak, sementara itu Ciel masih mencari siapa yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. dapatkah Ciel menemukan sang pelaku? (Sebastian x Ciel)


Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang tenang di sebuah kota. Salju turun untuk pertama kalinya, turun perlahan menghasilkan senyuman bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Putih bersih tanpa noda, sebelum butiran salju itu menyentuh tanah.

Derap langkah lari terdengar tergesa-gesa mengejar tak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun. Butiran salju putih bersih itu kini ternoda kecoklatan oleh pasir, terinjak-injak. Lagi pula, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya, putih-sempurna.

'Dor'

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, peluru kembali di tembakkan. Memenuhi sunyinya malam hari di malam yang tenang di mana semua orang mulai terlelap, oleh lelahnya aktivitas seharian penuh tanpa batas.

Manusia- namun lebih terlihat bagaikan robot yang berkerja tanpa henti dan tak mengenal lelah. Istiraht saat malam kian larut, kembali beraktivitas saat mentari masih tersemhunyi di balik awan.

'Drap... Drap.. Drap'

Banyak orang yang mulai berlari, menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Beberapa tidak peduli dari teman mereka yang tertangkap, demi mementingkan sebuah ego yang sudah mendarah-daging.

"Apa kita tetap mengejar?" tanya salah satu petugas Yard-kepolisian London tengah memborgol tangan pelaku perjudian di pinggir kota.

"Kita mengincar seseorang yang bermantel biru. Kita bisa membiarkan yang ini,"

Kedua bola mata sang petugas membulat terkejut, tidak terima. Ingin membalas namun tertahan, tidak dapat memiliki sebuah hak untuk melawan.

"Tapi-" ucapannya terpotong saat melihat manik biru safir itu menatap tajam, layaknya sebuah bilah pedang yang terasah dengan sempurna.

"Jika kau masih ingin menangkapnya. Tangkap dan jangan tanyakan padaku kembali. Orang itu bukan sasaranku," ujarnya kembali berlari di balik kabutnya malam.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya namun dihiraukan.

"Cih. Dasar! Kenapa salah satu petugas FBI bisa mendengar masalah ini?" gerutuh kepala kepolisian London tidak terima.

Kehadiran salah satu anggota FBI membuatnya tidak lagi bertitah seperti biasa. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti apa yang di katakan oleh orang itu, bukan dirinya yang mudah mengikuti peraturan ataupun perintah dari orang.

Terlebih tingkatan yang selalu ia anggap sebagai sebuah pengalaman adalah segalanya, membuat ia semakin enggan di perintah layaknya anajing pelacak oleh seseorang. Terlebih saat ini adalah oleh seorang pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikipirkan Ratu atas hal ini! Kita sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuan kepolisisan Internasional! Terlebih itu dari keluarga Phantomhive!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

Langkahnya masih terus berlari menyusuri jalan pinggir kota yang mulai tak layak lagi untuk di gunakan, banyaknya bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang sudah mulai lapuk dan terlalu tua. Menunggu untuk dihancurkan, ataupun hancur dengan sendirinya.

Salah satu petugas Yard hanya bisa tertawa canggung, melihat tingkah ketuanya yang lagi-lagi mudah terpancing oleh sebuah emosi hanya karena sebuah anak yang tidak lain adalah seorang Phantomhive terlebih anak itu masihlah sangat muda.

"Lihat saja! Akan aku tunjukkan jika petugas kepolisisan Londonpun dapat melakukannya tanpa bantuan darinya!"

'Dor'

 _ **Kuroshitsuji**_ _By_ _ **Yana Toboso**_

 _ **The King of The Devil**_ _By_ _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 _(Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka)_

langkah itu membawanya pada sebuah gedung yang sudah tua tak lagi dapat di gunakan dengan layak, beberapa orang melarikan diri masuk ke dalam gedung menyelamatkan diri, tanpa mengetahui kondisi gedung tersebut.

'Dor'

Kedua manik sang ketua polisis membulat terekejut, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja telah terjadi. Sebuah peluru berukuran tipis, hampir saja menggores pipinya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa bisa di tangkap oleh pengelihatan.

Kedua tubuhnya bergetar ketakuatan jika saja peluru itu menggores kulitnya, atau bahkan menembus kulitnya. Akhir hidupnya hanya akan tersisa penyesalan dirinya serta harapan yang tertinggal sebuah angan.

"Kau-"

Itulah pertama kali kata yang dapat ia keluarkan dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar ketakutan. Kini kedua bola mata itu menatap tajam kejam sekaligus penuh amarah pada seorang- Ciel Phantomhive.

Tenang dengan tatapan tajam. Manik biru safirnya menatap tajam kearah sosok yang tak lagi bernyawa tepat di belakang sang ketua kepolisian London dengan tangan yang memegang revolver.

Siap untuk menekan pelatuk kapan saja.

"Berhentilah mengoceh. Setidaknya perhatikan sekitarmu! Aku tidak punya tugas untuk melindungimu malam ini. Bisa saja kau mati jika terlambat 1 detik saja," perintah Ciel dingin lalu kembali masuk ke dalam gedung.

Kedua tangannya mengepal lalu menatap kearah mayat yang ada di belakangnya. Benar saja, nyawanya terselamatkan. Bukan lega, justru ia merasa kesal. Dirinya memiliki sebuah hutang nyawa pada seorang Ciel Phantomhive, walaupun Ciel sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

'Drap.. Drap.. Drap'

"Berhenti!" teriak para petugas kepolisian, kembali mengancam dengan revolver yang mereka bawa. Bersiap akan menekan pelatuk itu kapan saja asal mereka menginginkannya.

'Krak'

Suara bangunan mulai terdengar. Sebuah tanda peringatan jika gedung itu akan runtuh hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sama halnya detik itu juga, para kepolisian mulai berlari cepat, berdesak-desakkan agar keluar dari gedung.

Kesalahan itulah, yang mmebuat gedung semakin cepat untuk runtuh.

Tidak peduli banyaknya kepolisian yang mulai ketiban oleh reruntuhan, mereka masih berusaha berlari dengan berdesakkan, menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri di bandingkan nyawa teman mereka.

Ciel mendesis pelan, kesal dengan para anggota Scotland Yard. Bukan membantunya, justru hanya menabah pekerjaannya saja, hanya akan menjadi beban saat ia bertugas. Ia hanya ingin dengan cepat mneyelesaikan tugasnya malam ini.

Lalu pulang ke rumah, mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang ia terlantarkan di atas meja karena mendapatkan laporan kriminal dadakan seperti saat ini, tapi ia tidak tau jika ia akan berkerja sama dengan mereka.

Jika tau seperti ini, Ciel akan menggunakna alasan sedang skait dan tidak bisa di ganggu.

"Hei! Kalian!" teriak Ciel mulai kehabisan emosinya, ingin mmebentak namun asap reruntuhan mulai menebal dan tempat semakin sulit untuk terlihat.

"Jangan saling berdesakkan! Apa kalian tidak melihat teman dan anggota kalian yang kehilangan nyawa hanya karena kalian?!" tanya Ciel dengan nada yang tinggi sebelum ia terbatuk keras karena asap.

"Diam kau bocah! Tau apa kau dengan sebuah nyawa! Kami yang sudah lama hidup dari padamu! Kami yang lebih mnegerti sebuah nyawa di bandingkan anak ingusan SMA sepertimu!" teriak salah satu dari mereka masih berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Kau-"

Reruntuhan bangunan itu kembali berjatuhan, menibani mereka. Bersamaan dengan suara jerit mereka yang terdengar keputus asa-an. Saat Ciel akan melangkah, salah satu reruntuhan siap akan menibaninya.

Ciel akan tau jika akan seperti ini jadinya, sehingga ia hanya dapat memejamkan kedua matanya. Menerima nasib kehidupannya akan berakhir sampai di sini.

'Brak'

Tidak terasa skait sama sekali, ia hanya dapat merasakan suhu tubuh yang dingin dari kulit seseorang di balik sebuah kemeja.

Kedua maniknya, perlahan terbuka. Melihat siapakah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya saat ini.

"Kau lagi-!" bentak Ciel kesal meronta minta di lepaskan.

"Ups.. Tuan Putri telah terbangun dari tidurnya ternyata~" balasnya dengan tersenyum manis, justru membuat Ciel hampir muntah saat itu juga.

"Kau- Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanya Ciel kesal masih terus mencoba meronta agar di lepaskan namun tetap gagal.

Justru pelukan yang berada di pinggangnya, kini kembali mengerat. Serta usapan pelan pada daerah punggung lalu pindah pada pinggulnya. Membuat Ciel merinding saat itu juga.

"HEI! Perhatikan apa yang kau sentuh!" teriak Ciel tidak terima saat tubuhnya di sentuh.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa memperhatikan. Di saat aku sedang menikmatinya~" balasnya tenang membuat wajah Ciel merah padam, menahan amarah.

"SEBASTIAN!" panggilnya dengan nada tinggi, dan membuat Sebastian tersenyum senang saat medengarnya.

"Ah~ sulit sekali dirimu memanggil namaku~" ujarnya membuat Ciel berharap bisa memukul Sebastian saat ini juga.

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Ciel yang di tolak cepat oleh Sebastian membuat Ciel berniat ingin loncat saat ini juga jika masih tidak di turunkan.

"Kakimu sedang terluka bukan? Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" tanya Sebastian terpaksa turun di salah satu atap warga dengan tangan yang masih setia memeluk pinggang Ciel.

Benar saja, baru saja Ciel melangkah. Ia langsung terjatuh dengan memegang kakinya yang kesakitan akibat cidera yang ia dapat saat mengejar para penjahat tadi.

"Keras kepala," gumam Sebastian pelan sekaligus kesal. Kembali menggendong Ciel ala bridal style, membuat Ciel kali ini hanya bisa terdiam tak lagi memberontak.

Kedua tangan Ciel mengenggam erat kerah baju Sebastian yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Ciel-"

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Ciel pelan dengan mmebuang muka asal membuat Sebastian, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Ara~ ternyata kau sungguh perhatian dengan mereka~" ujar Sebastian menggoda Ciel yang kini merah padam menghias wajahnya.

"Ba-baka! Siapa juga yang perhatian dengan orang yang hanya bisa membebankan dirinya pada orang lain!" bantah Ciel kesal mengundang tawa bagi Sebastian.

 _ **To be Continue~**_


End file.
